None of the above-noted prior art has any relevance to the present invention directed to support problems faced in architectual efforts to achieve most expedient and less cumbersome effective support beams arrangement for structures conventionally known as cathedral ceilings such as prior art structures of prior art FIGS. 9 and 10, structure of FIG. 9 showing horizontal cross-support collars A and the like for beams B and C additionally having an apex-beam D, and structure II having corresponding differently arranged beams A', A", B', C' and D' resembling above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,869 structures illustrated threin. The weight of the beams and of the ceiling and/or roof associated therewith is excessive and heretofore has required elaborate structure, heretofore a principle approach having been to mere attempt to achieve the "effect" of a cathedral ceiling while in fact merely hiding massive support structure above a cathedral-appearing ceiling. Problems faced have dealt not only with the desired achieving of the appearance of a cathedral ceiling, but the task and problems associated with achieving factually such structure devoid of excessive hidden structure while concurrently having the need to achieve a great and sufficient safety factor in support strength against the massive weight of the overall structure and roof.